Jeopardy!/Dollar Figures
These are the many looks of the Jeopardy! dollar figures on the show's game board over the years. Now let's get down to the nitty gritty. 1964-1975 $10.png $20.png $30.png $40.png $50_64.png $60.png $80.png $100_64.png 1978-1979 $25.png $50.png $75.png $100_75.png $125.png $150.png $200_75.png $250.png Super Jeopardy! 1_Super_Jeopardy.png 2_Super_Jeopardy!.png 3_Super_Jeopardy.png 4_Super_Jeopardy!.png 5_Super_Jeopardy.png The Strikes Strike!.png|If the winner in the Super Jeopardy! board gives out the wrong response, this will appear with a buzzer sound. Strike!_Original.png|This is what a Strike originally looked like. 1983 Pilot $25_83.png $50_83.png $75_83.png $100_83.png $125_83.png $150_83.png $200_83.png $250_83.png 1984 Pilot $50_84.png $100_84.png $150_84.png $200_84.png $250_84.png $300_84.png $400_84.png $500_84.png Up until 1991, the font used for the 1984 pilot and the 1984-1991 set's dollar figures is Hector-Regular. 1984-1991 1984-1985 Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$100_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$200_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$300_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$400_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$500_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$600_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$800_Dollar_Figure.png Jeopardy!_1984-1985_$1000_Dollar_Figure.png 1985-1991 $100.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $200 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $300 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $400 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $500 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $600 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $800 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $1,000 figure.png Same font from the 1984 pilot. When the dollar amounts disappear, it goes blank for half a second then the clue gets fully exposed. If a player continues to play the same category, the dollar amount disappears, goes blank for 1/2 a second and then the clue fully exposes in the same manner, then dissolves into a full shot of the clue. When it was time to play a different category, the dollar amount disappears, goes blank for 1/2 a second, the clue exposes and it zooms in rapidly; this happened from 1985 to 1991; in addition when the top and bottom clues were exposed, they would zoom in on that clue. 1990 (Super Jeopardy!) Instead of playing for cash on Super Jeopardy!, they play for points. The point values range from 200 to 1000 in increments of 200 points for the first round of play. The point values for the 2nd round of play ranged from 500 to 2500 points in increments of 500 points. 200.png 400.png 500.png 600.png 800.png 1000.png 1500.png 2000.png 2500.png 1991-1996 Since September 1991, the clue exposes after the dollar amounts disappear from view. From September 1991 to around late October 1992, the camera zoomed in to the selected dollar amount while the clue exposed after the dollar amount disappeared. This happened when the 1st round of play begins, when coming back from the 1st commercial break and when the 2nd round of play begins. Since late 1992, the top & bottom dollar amounts zoomed in. $100_2.png Jeopardy! 1991 $200 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $300 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $400 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $500 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $600 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $800 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $1,000 dollar figure.png $100_1.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $200 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $300 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $400 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $500 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $600 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $800 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $1,000 figure.png When the grid set debuted, the font color of the dollar amounts changed back to white. They went back to yellow during the 8th season. The font style also changed to Helvetica Extra Compressed (similar to Swiss 911 Ultra Compressed). The same font stayed in the sushi bar set, up until November 26th, 2001 but was brought back in the CES set. From October 1992 on, close-ups of $100, $500, and $1,000 weren't shown unless a short clue was revealed. 1996-2006 1996-2001 Close-ups of the $100, $500 & $1,000 cards were rarely seen at this point and instead zoomed into. The backgrounds of the dollar figures also went to a darker shade of blue. During the first three months, the dollar figures had a flat background; from early 1997 until the end of the metallic set's run, the backgrounds had a beveled look. Starting around 2000, when the show travels on location and became a seamless projection monitor, the close-ups of $200, $300, $400, $600, and $800 were not shown anymore. Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$100_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$200_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$300_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$400_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$500_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$600_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$800_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_1996-2001_$1,000_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$100_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$200_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$300_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$400_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$500_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$600_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$800_dollar_figure.png Jeopardy!_first_bordered_$1,000_dollar_figure.png 2001-2006 The previous look carried over when the dollar values were doubled. The font used at this point was Zurich Bold Extra Condensed. $200_3.png|A rare $200 close up. $400_2.png $600_2.png $800_2.png $1000 3.png|A rare $1,000 close up. $1200_2.png $1600_2.png $2000_3.png|A rare $2,000 close up. 2006-2009 Jeopardy Wallpaper 3.png Jeopardy Wallpaper 4.png $200_2009_Early.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_10_47_59_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_10_49_56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_10_50_44_PM.png $1000_2009_Early.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_10_52_49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_10_53_07_PM.png $2000_2009_Early.png The same as the previous dollar figures but rendered stretched out and in a different font(possibly Impact). When seen up close on the HD broadcasts, the dollar figures had pillar boxes with a particular season's color scheme on both sides, since the monitors on the game board were still in the 4:3 aspect ratio at the time. Here is what it looked like on HD broadcasts. HD23J.JPG|Season 23 HDDA.PNG|Season 24 HDVu.JPG|Season 25 2009-present Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.57.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 11.03.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 8.48.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 9.12.28 PM.png File$200_2009.jpg File$400_2009.jpg File$600_2009.jpg File$800_2009.jpg File$1000_2009.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_11_00_27_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_11_12_12_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-09_at_11_01_03_PM.png|It's very rare to see a $2000 close-up. The dollar figures reverted back to Swiss 911 (though this time the Extra Compressed width, not the narrower Ultra Compressed), which was previously used with the grid set and sushi bar set (except from November 26, 2001 to the end of that set's run). This time, however, they are now entirely in the 16:9 aspect ratio, thus the pillar boxes are no longer seen. Note that the previous dollar figures were in the 2009-2013 set when it debuted at CES; the Swiss911 UCm BT font was brought back when the CES set became permanent on September 14, 2009 and is still used in the 30th Anniversary set. International Dollar Figures 100.png 200 swedish.png 300.png 400 Swedish.png 500 Swedish.png 600 Swedish.png 800 Swedish.png 1000 Swedish.png Poland50.png poland75.png poland100.png poland125.png poland150.png poland200.png poland250.png poland300.png poland400.png poland500.png poland600.png Category:Jeopardy! Category:Cash Values Category:Images